


Dawn

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wake-Up Sex, Woman on Top, not really somnophilia i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: You wake up before Arthur, for once - and decide to wake him up your own way.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill from my tumblr blog. Uploaded here for convenience - find me on tumblr - arthurmorgan-s-heart
> 
> Original request text: "Can I request Arthur waking up to his s/o riding him? Like it's consentual and they agreed and talked about it beforehand, and then he just wakes up to dicking his s/o. "

It’s rare for you to wake up first. Life is slow in your little cabin, though that doesn’t prevent Arthur from getting up at the crack of dawn - but he’s still sound asleep next to you when you open your eyes that morning, his breathing deep and even. He’s laying on his back, having pushed the blankets half off him in his slumber, allowing you to see the rise and fall of his bare chest. You reach out a hand to press against his heart, feeling the steady beat and warm skin beneath your fingers for a moment before you move your hand lower, scratching your nails lightly down his chest to his stomach - he groans quietly, but doesn’t open his eyes, still asleep. You trail your fingers down and down until they settle just below his waist, where the blanket had judiciously stopped its descent. You pause for a moment before slipping your hand beneath the fabric, seeking him and finding him easily, a warm, already hard line against his stomach. You brush your fingers against him lightly, thoughtfully, bringing back to mind a conversation you’d had many times as an idea blooms in your mind; Arthur had made it clear that it was something he’d love for you to do  - and though you’d wanted more than anything to do it for him, you’d never really had the chance, since he was always up before you. Sparks of excitement run up your spine as you realise that this is your chance.

You stroke him slowly, gently, just enough to draw a quiet moan from his lips, before you peel the blankets away from the both of you - you’re glad that neither of you had bothered to get dressed again after your activities the previous night. You sit up slowly, bringing your legs under you so that you’re kneeling before you move to straddle him, supporting your weight with one hand on the bed so as not to wake him by sitting yourself fully - not _yet_. You feel him against your core, and a shiver of excitement runs through you as you reach down to take him in your hand again, lifting yourself up just enough to be able to sink down on him. You sigh as you feel the familiar heat of him inside you, staying still for a moment before you start rocking against him, gently, lazily, slowly coaxing him out of his slumber. It takes longer than you would have thought for him to stir. He reaches for you before he’s even opened his eyes, gripping your thighs as he rolls his hips up into yours with a long, low moan. You smile when he finally opens his eyes to look at you, supporting yourself with one hand next to his head as you bend over him.

“Good morning,” you whisper, cradling his cheek.

He simply hums in answer, smoothing his hands up and down your thighs as he drinks in the sight of you, looking at you as if wondering if he’s still dreaming. Your rhythm is still slow, unhurried, and you let out a moan when he bucks into you, joining you in your motion.

“You feel so good, darlin’,” he breathes. His voice is still hoarse from sleep, low and rough, but his eyes do not leave yours, fully focused. You feel his grip on you tighten slightly, and you gasp. “Always so good for me.”

The light of the rising sun is barely starting to creep in between the curtains, bathing the room in its faint golden glow, the silence only broken by the sounds of your pleasure. You feel one of his hands leave your thigh to reach between your legs, and you gasp when his rough thumb rubs at your center, slow, wide circles that have you shuddering on the edge of release without quite allowing you to reach it. You growl in warning as you sit up, placing both of your hands on his chest, curling your fingers just enough for the edge of your nails to bite into his skin. He smiles and chuckles quietly at your annoyance before giving you what you want, touching you in the way he knows never fails to make you come apart, and you do just that - you shiver atop him with a blissful sigh at the sweet rush of pleasure that spreads through your body in warm waves, as soft and gentle as his touch on you.

You let yourself fall forward, pressing yourself against him as he continues to thrust into you slowly, deeply, his hands finding your hips as he pulls you as close to him as he can manage. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, kissing at the soft skin there as you hear his breathing become laboured and irregular, a few more moments crawling by before he spills himself inside you with a smothered groan, throwing his head back against his pillow. You bring your hand up to his head to thread your fingers through his hair, peppering kisses on the underside of his jaw as you wait for him to steady his breathing. You move off him when you feel him shift under you, laying back down next to him, and he turns his head to look at you - there is an adoring gleam in his eyes that makes your heart sing, and you move back towards him to kiss his lips lightly. You feel his hand come up to your cheek as you start to move away, keeping you close, and you tuck yourself against him, his chin resting on top of your head as you nuzzle at his neck. Before long, you feel your eyes become heavy with sleep again.

“I love you,” you hear him whisper.

“I love you too,” you reply, before you let the haze of sleep fall over you once more.

 


End file.
